


Twenty-One

by Miasen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Birthday, Blow Jobs, Drinking, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miasen/pseuds/Miasen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Naruto's birthday, and as he is turning twenty-one it is only natural that it is spent in a bar, finally drinking (legally). And if it happens that the bartender is a drop gorgeous one, that's only a bonus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty-One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyThoughtBubbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyThoughtBubbles/gifts).



> This fic is for Alex, since she just turned twenty-one. Happy birthday, and may your year be filled with hot bartenders! <3

 

Naruto walked towards the bar counter, eyes scanning the board behind it, proclaiming all the drinks available. He had no idea what half of them meant, and the other half he was mostly sceptical to. Kiba would give him shit if he came back with something with more umbrellas and fruit than alcohol.

Chewing on his bottom lip he leaned closer with his elbows on the bar top, still undecided. He looked back over his shoulder and saw his small group of friends lost in conversation. Kiba was drinking beer, which would probably be a good bet, but he kind of wanted an actual drink. If he was going to do this he was going to do it properly.

Sakura was drinking something pink and very girly looking. Lee had a soda, because after a disastrous event they had decided never to mention again he was very much banned from drinking anything containing alcohol. Gaara had wine, dark red and kinda disgusting in Naruto’s opinion.

“What do you want?”

Naruto spun back around, having completely forgotten that he was waiting to be served. He was about to say something, but words faltered him completely. He hadn’t noticed the bartender until now, but suddenly he found himself unable to look away. He was hot. Like, smoking hot. Like I-want-to-tear-off-your-clothes-and-do-you-right-here hot. Naruto subtly lifted his jaw back in place.

“So, are you going to order anything?”

Naruto scratched the back of his head, grinning sheepishly. The bartender might be hot and gawk worthy, but he still needed to get something to drink.

“Yeah!” he said with bravado, dropping his hand and shoving it in his pocket instead. He’d actually tried to style his hair tonight, so it’d be stupid to ruin it already.

The bartender stared at him, one eyebrow twitching towards his hairline. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the small desk running along the back of the bar. He didn’t say anything, and Naruto had no idea what was going on, so he just stared right back. It wasn’t like he’d been in a lot of bars; he had no idea what he was supposed to do when your bartender stared at you like that.

“Uhm,” he said eventually. He noticed another guy that had approached the bar after him give him and the bartender ugly side looks, but it wasn’t like it was Naruto’s fault, he had no idea if he’d offended the bartender or something.

The bartender shook his head, making the chin length black hair framing his face fan lightly in front of his face, and stood, taking the step needed to bring him close enough to lean against the bar top opposite of Naruto.

“By asking if you were going to order it was kind of implied that you tell me what exactly you want,” he said, voice an almost-whisper just loud enough that he could be heard over the music.

Naruto swallowed. The bartender was definitely too hot to be leaning forward like that and whispering in that voice. It gave him all kinds of ideas, and he very nearly said that what he wanted was _him_ , but he caught himself in the last moment. Sakura would’ve been so proud to know that he’d actually thought before he talked for once.

“I wan--, uhm, I don’t know,” he said, panicking when he realised he had no idea what he wanted, and now people were getting annoyed he hadn’t ordered yet, and he was pretty sure the bartender was either getting equally annoyed, or just amused on his behalf.

He needed to just say something. He didn’t even care at this point, he just needed to get something and then he could head back to his friends and not tell them at all about how ordering a drink was turning into a situation.

His eyes snapped up towards the board, and he quickly said the first drink that caught his eye. He only realised what he’d said the moment it flowed past his lips. “Sex on the Beach.”

The bartender snickered, but whether it was on account on the drink he’d chosen or the mortified look on Naruto’s face he had no idea, but he kind of wished he could sink through the floor and vanish.

Naruto had no idea why he was all flustered, he usually didn’t get very embarrassed, a life-time as the class clown had fixed that. There was just something about this bartender. Not just that he was hot, but those eyes. All dark and intense. He was pretty sure the bartender could kill with a sharp glare, but there was a certain edge of something else there as well, something less serious and more playfully flirty. It just seemed like maybe that last part was rarely shown to people. Naruto was intrigued. He loved people, loved getting to know them and make new friends.

“Sex on the Beach it is, kiddo,” the bartender said, giving Naruto s thorough once over from the tips of his spiked hair to the elbows perched on the bar. “Just going to need to see some ID first.”

Naruto knew he shouldn't be surprised the bartender wanted to see his ID, but the way he said it, like he was playing along, not really thinking Naruto would be of enough… Naruto's ego wasn’t sure it liked the implication that he looked younger than he was. _Kiddo_. What the hell, he wasn’t some kid! Just because he wasn’t sure what to order and was mildly flustered. He bet a lot of people got flustered around the bartender. How couldn’t they after all?

Yanking his driver’s licence from his pocket he slammed it down on the bar, pushing it towards the bartender with what he thought was a cocky grin. Naruto Uzumaki was not about to let a bastard of a bartender intimidate him, however handsome he was.

The bartender grabbed the licence and looked at it. “I guess you just have a baby face then,” he said as he handed it back, giving a curt twist of his lips in some semblance of a smile.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. “I don’t have a baby face.”

“Hn, whatever you say,” the bartender replied as he turned around and started making what Naruto figured was going to be his drink. Naruto had no idea what exactly he had ordered, he didn’t recognise more than half of what went into the glass, but he was delighted when the glass was pushed towards him sans umbrellas and delightfully orange. He instantly forgot about being called a baby face as he took his first sip.

“Enjoy your birthday,” the bartender said with a shake of his head and a small smile after Naruto had opened a tab. He had no intention of stopping at only one drink tonight.

***

As the night progressed Naruto found himself going back to the bartender multiple times. Not only to buy more drinks for himself (a new one each time, because why not), but also to buy drinks for everyone else as well. Apparently his friends were being very insistent that it was Naruto’s job to fetch drinks, which was so not fair considering it was his twenty-first birthday and he should not be made to do actual work.

He wasn’t actually voicing these concerns though, considering it gave him plenty of opportunities to talk to the bartender. It turned out he wasn’t really a bastard, just… kinda of sarcastic. Jokes on Naruto’s behalf turned into playful banter now that Naruto was less flustered, and at some point Naruto was sure it was almost flirting. He even offered up a name at one point. Sasuke. Naruto kind of liked it.

“What does the birthday boy want this round?” Sasuke said as he leaned forward with his hands on the top of the bar. He didn’t smile, but there was a glimmer of amusement in his eyes. The _I want you_ was lingering on the tip of his tongue, but even though he’d had a few drinks up until now he managed not to say it.

“I dunno, surprise me,” he said instead, grinning wide.

Sasuke looked at him for a moment, before he nodded to himself and turned back to make a drink. Naruto wasn’t sure what he should expect. Sasuke was plotting something, that look was not from an innocent bartender that was for sure.

A shot glass filled with something looking mostly like a miniature version of something you’d get at Starbucks was placed in front of him on the bar, topped with whipped cream. Naruto gave it a sceptical glance before reaching for it, figuring alcohol was alcohol, and he needed to replenish his steadily growing buzz.

“No, no.” Sasuke placed a hand over the shot, stopping him. “This one you drink with no hands.”

Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke smirk at him, looking very pleased with himself. He had no idea how he was supposed to do it, not unless he got a straw, but with how Sasuke looked he was pretty sure that wasn’t how it was supposed to be done either.

“You need to take it with your mouth and then tip your head back,” Sasuke added, taking a step to the side to fill a glass of beer for the man waiting next to Naruto. His eyes never even glanced towards the man, his attention solely on Naruto.

Figuring that it was only his twenty-first birthday once Naruto leaned close to the bar, locked his mouth around the glass, and tilted his head back. He felt whipped cream slide down his chin, and nearly chocked as he got a mouthful of sweet drink and couldn’t immediately swallow it all.

Coughing he grabbed the glass and placed it back on the bar top, wiping his face with the back of his hand. “What the hell kind of drink was that?” he asked. He wasn’t sure he liked the coffee flavoured whatever it was very much.

Sasuke had turned around to make drinks for someone else, but he looked over his shoulder, and made sure to keep eye contact with Naruto. “That was a Blowjob.”

Naruto sputtered, looking back at the shot glass as if it had just violated him. He heard a snort from Sasuke as he prepared a round of shots for a group of girls that had come up to the bar, and then made another drink for Naruto.

“Don’t look so outraged. You were the one who started it with your Sex on the Beach,” Sasuke was smirking as he pushed the new drink towards him. “This one should be better for your innocence. It's a Shirley Temple.”

“If Shirley Temple is euphemism for something I don’t want to know,” Naruto said, but still took a sip as he heard a snort of barely contained laughter from Sasuke.

***

As evening turned into night Naruto found that he spent more time standing by the bar talking to Sasuke than he did his friends. He wasn’t sure if they got offended, but judging by the way they kept snickering and pushing him back there he figured not.

His knowledge of Sasuke had moved from just occupation and name to add an age (twenty-four, so any comments on Naruto being young was going to be ignored, because a three year difference was nothing), interests (martial arts, which probably explained that lean body underneath the tight t-shirt) and the fact that Sasuke only worked part time. He was a student the rest of it, taking some fancy ass classes Naruto had already forgotten about.

At some point Naruto kind of forgot to order new drinks, and just sat at the bar, talking to Sasuke in-between the bartender making drinks for the other patrons. Sasuke didn’t seem to mind much. Naruto was pretty sure that if Sasuke minded he wouldn't have a problem telling him. Naruto saw first-hand just how icy Sasuke’s eyes could get when a rowdy patron started creating trouble. Scary shit.

Not so scary when he leaned over the bar, gaze falling to Naruto’s lips just as Naruto poked his tongue out to moist a dry bottom lip. Naruto gulped.

“Did you get any nice gifts for your birthday?” Sasuke asked. It took Naruto a moment to catch the question, he was too preoccupied thinking just how easy it’d be to lean over the bar and kiss those pale pink lips.

“Yeah, I guess,” Naruto answered absentmindedly.

“It’s past midnight, so it isn’t technically your birthday still, but if you are really nice you might get another gift tonight,” Sasuke whispered low enough that only Naruto could hear before he pushed back and headed to the other side of the bar, serving drinks to impatient patrons.

Naruto swallowed hard. That had sounded… Decidedly filled with innuendo. A stirring in his pants confirmed it. Getting a hard on in the middle of a filled bar was probably a band idea, but god, he wanted Sasuke. Wanted him so bad.

***

The door slammed shut behind them and a second later Naruto found himself pressed up against a wall, caged in by Sasuke’s arms on either side of his head. Sasuke was only an inch or so taller, but right now he seemed a lot bigger than him.

Sasuke was smirking, but Naruto was starting to realise that maybe that smirk was just how Sasuke smiled.

Naruto’s hands were pressed against the wall, but then he figured that he had a perfectly gropeable guy right there in front of him, so he hesitated only for a moment before lifting them and placing them on Sasuke’s sides, right over his hips.

He felt fingers brush along his cheek, a palm curling around his jaw, tilting his head just slightly to the side as Sasuke leaned in, warm breath fanning over Naruto’s lips. “I’ve wanted to do this all night,” he said as he finally kissed him.

Naruto could swear the heavens opened, angels sang and the world stopped spinning for a moment. He forgot everything else but the feel of Sasuke’s soft lips against him, nudging him into a kiss that started soft and exploratory but soon grew rough and demanding. A tongue traced along the seam of his lips and Naruto found that he was very ready to deepen the kiss.

The flirting between them had only intensified as the night drew nearer to ending, until everything they said was a come-on and Naruto didn’t even notice that his friends were going home until Kiba slapped his back and told him to use protection.

Luckily Sasuke had actually been occupied doing his actual job at the time so he hadn’t heard, but it was getting clearer and clearer that maybe they actually would need protection by the end of it.

The way Sasuke was practically devouring his mouth, pressing their mouths together certainly hinted to that.

“Shit, Sasuke,” Naruto moaned into the kiss as he used his hands to yank Sasuke even closer. His dick was a hard length pressing against the fly of his jeans and he needed something more. Dry humping Sasuke wasn’t enough, he wanted actual skin on skin contact, just enough to push him into that orgasm his body was yearning for.

“Eager are we?” Sasuke said as he kissed down Naruto’s jaw and neck, latching on and leaving a reddening bruise. Naruto hissed and pulled Sasuke closer.

“Shut up. I can tell how hard you are too, you know,” Naruto growled and thumped his head back against the wall, baring his throat for Sasuke’s wandering mouth.

When he had planned to go to a bar to celebrate it finally being legal for him to drink he had in no way thought he would end up in the backroom with the (very hot) bartender grinding against him, but he found that he didn’t really see any reason to complain. At least not when said bartender pulled away, kissed Naruto again and then dropped to his knees.

Naruto was in no way a virgin, but seeing Sasuke on his knees, smirking like that as he reached for the fly of Naruto’s jeans, he almost felt like one again.

He pushed his ass away from the wall long enough for Sasuke to yank his jeans and boxers down his thighs, leaving his very hard cock standing proud between them, head wet with precum.

Sasuke wasted no time leaning forward, dragging his tongue across the slit, smearing the drop of precum beading there out over sensitive flesh. Naruto hissed and thumped his head back against the wall again. He’d probably get a concussion or something if this kept up, but it would be so worth it.

Lean fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, and then soft lips pressed against the head, slowly sucking him into a wet heat. Sasuke’s tongue was pressing up against his frenulum and Naruto could have died a happy man right then and there.

Sasuke seemed to have decided that the backroom of a bar that was still in the process of being emptied by the bouncers was not the right place for long drawn-out love making, so he wasted no time using every dirty trick he seemed to have to make Naruto come fast and hard. Fast bobs of his head, slow drags of lips and tongues, a hint of teeth, a hand curling around his balls, fingers pressing against his perineum. Naruto didn’t stand a chance. If he had ever thought that he was going to last long Sasuke blew those plans away, and it took embarrassingly few minutes until Naruto felt his balls draw tight to his body, his gut swirling with building tension.

“Sasuke, I’m going to…” he moaned. It was only common courtesy to warn a partner of imminent release after all. It didn’t seem like Sasuke cared much though. He looked up at Naruto, dark eyes filled with intense passion as he continued to bob on Naruto’s length.

Only now did Naruto see how Sasuke’s other hand was curled around his own dick. The sight of Sasuke on his knees, lips parted around Naruto’s cock while he jerked himself off was it for Naruto, and he found himself cumming hard the next moment.

Sasuke swallowed every drop, and only let Naruto’s softening cock fall from his lips when he was so sensitive he shivered when Sasuke dragged his lips over it.

He released a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding and looking down at Sasuke, thinking maybe he should return the favour, but found that Sasuke had managed just fine on his own, thick cum coating his fingers.

Sasuke smirked at him through his long bangs as he wiped off a cum stained hand on a towel he had shoved into his back pocket. Naruto recognised it as one Sasuke had used in the bar to wipe up spills, and fleetingly wondered if Sasuke always brought it along, or if he had kept it in his pocket because he had planned exactly what he was going to do when he got Naruto all alone.

With unsteady hands Naruto yanked his boxers and jeans back over his hips and buttoned it all up, leaving him mostly presentable.

Sasuke had thrown away the towel and now he pulled Naruto close, fingers looped in the belt loops of Naruto’s jeans. He leaned in and kissed him, and Naruto found that he didn’t even mind that Sasuke tasted of his cum. He liked kissing Sasuke, would have loved to do it all night.

When they broke apart Sasuke’s smirk was back in place as he pulled Naruto out of the backroom and down a hallway leading to an exit. He kissed Naruto once more. “Happy birthday,” he whispered against his lips before giving his bottom lip a sharp bite.

Naruto felt something being pressed into his hand and then he was pushed outside, the door closing behind him.

He felt disoriented. One moment he was getting the best blowjob of his life, and the next he was standing at the side of the bar, all alone. He shook his head, not sure if he should rejoice in the memory or be utterly bummed out that he was walking home alone, but in the end he just shoved his hands into his pockets and started walking back to his apartment, a few blocks away.

Only when he got home did he realised he was still clutching something in his hands.  He pulled out a crumpled up note.

A phone number, and a hastily scrawled _Call me_ underneath.

Naruto grinned. He could get used to being twenty-one.


End file.
